


Don't dare to turn it off

by MistDream23



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Music, Music and cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistDream23/pseuds/MistDream23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom, John driving and the radio as background music. What else could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't dare to turn it off

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic with a prompt I really liked. I'll probably continue it... with higher rating.

 

 

"John." Sherlock called, looking through the car's window.

"John." Still, no answer from the doctor.

 

 

"Jo-"

"What do you bloody want?" the blond asked, tensed, his hands tight around the steering wheel. He gazed at the detective, a quick unnerved, judgemental look.

"I'm bored." The younger man complained.

John's answer was, simply, moving his left hand and turn on the radio. He could feel the amazed turquoised eyes on him, even taste Sherlock's incredulity in the air.

"Really? That's..."

Wait. John looked at his friend surprised, what on Earth had left Sherlock speechless so suddenly? Luckily for them the traffic seemed then to decrease, and John's driving skills allowed him to stare at Sherlock for a while until the blond realized.

The radio. Music.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

"Oh, I believe in yesterday..."

"Oh, I believe in yesterday..."

 

They looked at each other, and smiled. Sherlock's smile, though, was a sad one. The Liverpool's boys continued with the tune, but neither Sherlock nor John sang more. They shifted in their seats, John feeling his hands sweating, Sherlock his coat too tight around him.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away,_

_Oh I believe in_ _yesterday..._

But the song changed.

_It's been a hard day's night, and I'd be working like_

"A dog, It's been a hard day's night-" John started, smiling at Sherlock.

"I should be sleeping like a dog..." Sherlock continued, amused by the blond behavior, whom added his tired voice to the baritone's.

"But when I get home to you I find the things that you do" John continued, tapping on the steering wheel.

"Will make you feel quite mad.." the black haired man joked, and both burst into laughter, the car going slightly and just for a moment, to the right side of the road.

Another tune appeared right after.

_Well, shake it up, baby now_

"Shake it up, baby" Sherlock went this time.

_Twist and shout_

"Twist and shout!" John followed.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby now_

"Come on baby" They both sang, louder and louder.

_Come on and work it on out_

"Work it on out!" Sherlock sang out loud then.

"Well, work it on out, honey" the blond smiled.

"Work it on out ~" the brunette echoed.

"You know you look so good" John said with a big smile.

"Look so good ~"

"You know you got me goin' now"

"Got... me goin'~"

"Just like I knew you would" John sang, his voice lower and calmed, looking at Sherlock.

"Like I knew you would." Sherlock spoke rather than sung.

 

The radio took over there and changed the tune again.

 

_Love, love me do_

_You know I love you_

_I'll always be true_

_So please_

"Love me do..." Sherlock whispered looking away, again at the window. It hasn't been a good idea, after all.

_Whoa, love me do_

_Love, love me do_

_You know I love you_

_I'll always be true_

_So please, love me do_

_Whoa, love me do_

"Someone to love," John sang, stealing a gaze from the detective, "somebody new," who looked away again. "Someone to love, " the blond continued, and without looking, grabbed the hand Sherlock had resting on his leg and the blond pulled it between the gear level and his own hand. "Someone like you." He kept on singing.

_Love, love me do_

_You know I love you_

_I'll always be true_

_So please, love me do_

"Whoa, love me do." Sherlock sang awkwardly looking at John, and the blond smiled and squeezed the pale hand, changing the gear.

 

 

"Don't dare to turn it off." John advised the detective after the sixth Beatles' song, and the detective, still looking through the window, smiled happily.

 

 


End file.
